Let's go home
by chacha1710
Summary: "Comme je le pensais, c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé pour finir le travail..."  Jack n'avait encore jamais vu la mort d'aussi près. One Shot sortit de mon esprit végétatif dans un train a 7h du matin J'espère que ça vous plaira !


**Hola que tal !? Je suis finalement de retour sur ce site alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible XD**

 **Bon, je suis pas revenu pour du lourd, hein, faut pas déconner. Seulement une petite idée qui a germé dans mon esprit végétatif à 7h du matin en prenant le train. Ce sera donc un petit One Shot sur mon grand ship depuis près de six mois !**

 **Reaper76 !**

 **Bon soyez indulgents, j'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps et je suis en ce moment quelque chose se rapprochant à la fois du légume et de la limace ^^'**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur sale de la rue, laissant ses fesses toucher le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration, avisant les tâches de sang de plus en plus grosses sur les pavés gris. Facile de retracer son passage.

« Je me suis mis dans une sacrée merde... » Soupira le soldat alors qu'il jetait un œil à son flanc gauche qui saignait abondement. Résultat de cette stupide mission en solo contre Talon. Widowmaker ne l'avait pas raté, enfin d'une certaine façon si, un flanc défoncé valait toujours mieux qu'une balle dans la tête.

Il leva le regard vers le ciel sombre, seule la lune parfaitement pleine éclairait la ruelle d'une douce lueur pâle. Il ouvrit son blouson, allant appuyer sa main droite sur sa blessure, serrant les dents sous la douleur vive. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait perdu sa visière tactique dans la bataille et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle fouettait son visage nu.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à sa ceinture, vide de toute source de soin, il avait épuisé tous ses champs biotiques et il se frappa mentalement pour avoir été si négligeant. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir par miracle en un seul morceaux, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Il ferma les yeux alors que le son de pas sur les pavés se fit entendre, quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Il réfléchit un quart de seconde, dans sa situation il serait incapable de se défendre donc si la présence était malveillante s'en était fini de lui. La pression s'alourdit brutalement dans la ruelle alors que la température chutait et qu'une légère brume noirâtre envahissait l'endroit. Le soldat eu un petit rire jaune, alors que la silhouette encapuchonnée se plantait face à lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Il releva la tête vers la faucheuse face à lui, le regardant tranquillement.

« Comme je le pensais, c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé pour finir le travail... »

Alors c'était comme ça ? Il avait vécu toute sa vie en héro, avait sauvé des centaines de vies, avait lutté corps et âme pour servir sa cause, avait été connu et reconnu pour sa bravoure et ses qualités de commandant d'Overwatch et aujourd'hui il allait mourir comme ça ? Comme un chien blessé qu'on abat pour abréger ses souffrances ? Il garda la tête levée vers l'autre homme, résigné. Il le fixa, le détaillant. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près, et son corps entièrement recouvert de noir ainsi que son masque blanc empêchaient totalement de connaître ses expressions.

Reaper ne répondit pas levant seulement un de ses fusil à pompe face au front du soldat qui ferma les yeux, pensant son heure venue. La voix lugubre de la faucheuse se fit finalement entendre :

« Un dernier mot, commandant Morrison ? »

Jack se demanda furtivement comment Reaper connaissait sa véritable identité, puis laissa tomber aussi vite. Il ne portait plus sa visière, son visage était donc à découvert, et quand bien même, Talon avait l'élite du piratage dans ses rangs, il était évident que chaque membre d'Overwatch devait être connu pour eux. 76 rouvrit les yeux, surprit que Reaper lui accorde quoique ce soit avant de lui trouer la tête. Cet homme... Malgré des années de recherches, à lui courir après de mission en mission, Morrison n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur Reaper. C'était le fantôme de chez Talon qui avait toujours un pas d'avance sur Overwatch et sur Jack. Il ne faisait aucun quartier et ne semait que la mort sur son passage, son apparence de faucheuse ne pouvait pas être mieux choisie.

L'esprit de Jack revint rapidement à l'instant présent, il ne lui restait sans doute que quelques minutes devant lui et la mort lui accordait une dernière parole. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Quelque chose qui marquerait le monde de son passage sur terre. Rien ne lui vint à part une seule chose. Il baissa la tête sur son torse avant d'amener doucement sa main droite à son blouson, allant jusqu'à la poche intérieure d'où il tira un petit objet métallique. Une chaîne fine, d'où pendaient deux plaques militaires identiques. Le soldat sourit avec nostalgie alors que son doigt glissait tendrement sur le métal. Il relu encore une fois le nom gravé dans l'acier. Combien de fois avait-il lu cette plaque ? Il la connaissait par cœur depuis prêt de vingt ans maintenant, il la gardait toujours sur lui comme étant un de ses dernier bien les plus précieux à ses yeux. Combien de fois avait-il sorti ces plaques ? A chaque foi qu'il se sentait mal, que son moral était au plus bas, il les prenait entre ses doigts pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin.

Il les observa encore quelques secondes avant de refermer son poing dessus, les serrant contre lui.

« Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire. » Lâcha-t-il en un souffle alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée et que ses yeux se fermaient une nouvelle fois. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, au contraire il y était préparé, il avait risqué sa peau toute sa vie alors pourquoi avoir peur aujourd'hui alors que la mort n'avait jamais été si proche ? Elle lui semblait même douce, elle mettrait enfin fin à sa vie rudement menée, et lui permettrait d'enfin tenir sa promesse. Il n'était qu'un soldat qui avait livré son ultime combat. (Celle qui me trouve la référence musicale je lui offre un rainbowcake virtuel !) Il s'excusa mentalement pour Ana qu'il laissait derrière lui, ainsi que pour les autres membres d'Overwatch, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il entendit le cliquetis du fusil à pompe à quelques centimètres de son crâne, signifiant que l'arme était chargée et prête à faire feu. Il sentit encore une fois le froid l'entourant alors que la faucheuse était si proche.

L'heure était venue, il murmura une dernière phrase, plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme en face de lui, mais le silence les entourant lui permis de l'entendre parfaitement.

« J'arrive Gabe... Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé... » Il sourit doucement une dernière fois, attendant le coup de grâce qui ne vint pas.

Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne vienne, il se demanda furtivement si la mort avait été tellement indolore qu'il n'avait rien senti, mais la douleur de son flanc gauche lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, relevant le regard vers Reaper toujours face à lui. L'arme n'avait pas bougé et était toujours à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le fameux Reaper était-il tellement sadique qu'il le laissait souffrir un maximum avant de l'achever ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'en doutait pas. Il le fixa avec interrogation, le détaillant.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu... ? » Se risqua à demander le soldat. « Je suis à ta merci, je perds beaucoup de sang et je n'ai plus de champ biotique. Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, l'hémorragie le fera... Alors pourquoi hésiter... ? »

Jack se demanda rapidement pourquoi il le provoquait de la sorte. N'importe qui avec un minimum d'instinct de survie aurait saisit cette occasion pour s'enfuir. Il haussa un sourcil, presque déçu, alors que, contre toute attente, la faucheuse baissait son arme.

Reaper sembla pousser un infime soupire avant de s'accroupir face au soldat mourant, le fixant avec attention. Sa voix d'outre tombe s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Morrison. »

Jack entrouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il s'était résigné à enfin y passer, à tenir sa promesse envers son meilleur ami, et maintenant le bourreau refusait d'exécuter sa sentence.

« Pourquoi... ? » Demanda 76, désireux de comprendre ce soudain élan de pitié de la part de la mort.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir dans l'ignorance. » Répliqua la faucheuse comme si c'était l'évidence. Sur ce, Reaper porta sa main à son propre masque, commençant à le faire glisser vers le bas.

Jack écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça, Reaper lui faisait l'honneur de lui révéler son identité avant d'en finir. Mais après tout, à quoi cette information pourrait bien lui servir là où il allait ? Cependant il ne rata pas une miette de la scène, il fixa avec appréhension la main gantée de la faucheuse abaisser le masque jusqu'à le retirer complètement, révélant son visage. Et là, son cœur rata un battement alors que son souffle se coupait sous le choc. Reaper le fixait toujours, ne manquant rien de la réaction du soldat.

« N-non... C'est faux... » Murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est la vérité, Jack. » Répliqua immédiatement la faucheuse, ne voulant pas laisser le soldat en douter.

Jack parcouru son visage sous toutes les coutures, sa peau était d'un ton grisâtre, mais on pouvait discerner qu'elle avait été mate. Plusieurs cicatrices barraient une de ses joue ainsi que d'autres plus discrètes sur sa lèvre ou encore son nez. Sa barbe toujours si reconnaissable, sa mâchoire carrée et ses cheveux courts et bruns dans lesquels on pouvait discerner quelques cheveux blancs. Il s'arrêta sur ses iris rougeoyantes, le fond de ses yeux n'était plus blanc mais gris sombre, et une légère fumée noire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Malgré tous ces changements, Jack n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Gabriel Reyes et Reaper n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

« C'est faux... Tu es mort Gabriel... » Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que la folie le guettait et son ton monta en intensité. « J'ai vu ton cadavre ! Ce jour là en Suisse ! J'ai pris ton pouls ! Tu étais mort Gabriel ! Je suis allé à ton enterrement ! Tu étais mort ! Mort ! » Il criait à présent et il s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé, l'adrénaline du moment lui faisant oublier la douleur de son flanc ensanglanté.

Gabriel l'observa avec attention, voyant ses yeux bleus devenir fous. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt Jack. » Dit-il en gardant ses yeux rouges dans les yeux bleus du soldat.

Jack se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il tendait une main hésitante en direction du visage de l'autre homme, voulant s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son esprit délirant sous la fièvre. Ses doigts chauds entrèrent en contact avec la peau glacée de Gabriel et Jack retint un hoquet alors qu'il tentait de toute évidence de retenir ses larmes.

« Tu es là... » Gabriel ne su pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une affirmation ou d'une question pour se rassurer mais il hocha doucement la tête alors que Jack laissait échapper un léger couinement.

« I-il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai dû te dire il y a vingt ans... J'ai cru que j'avais raté ma chance de te l'avouer... J'avais promis sur ta tombe que je te retrouverai pour te le dire... Et tu es là a nouveau... » Murmura le soldat alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

« Je le sais déjà. Je l'avais deviné. » Répliqua Reaper alors qu'il posait lui aussi sa main toujours gantée sur la joue chaude de Jack. « Moi aussi j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt. »

Il s'avança alors doucement jusqu'au visage du soldat et posa doucement ses lèvres glacées sur celles de Jack qui frissonna à la sensation. Gabriel sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps froid depuis trop longtemps. Le soldat ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact dont il avait rêvé depuis plus de 20 ans. Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer et il pensait avoir tout gâché après la mort de Gabriel. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit, d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Parce que c'était son meilleur ami, qu'il était commandant d'Overwatch et l'autre le commandant de Blackwatch ? Toutes ses raisons paraissaient bien futiles maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Le baiser s'intensifia légèrement alors que Gabriel glissait doucement sa langue dans la bouche du soldat qui laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir sous la sensation. La faucheuse fit glisser sa main de la joue à la nuque du soldat, gardant son visage au plus près du sien pendant l'échange. Après quelques secondes de baiser intense, il relâcha à contre cœur les lèvres de Jack qui avait les joues rougies et le souffle court, la fièvre jouant sans doute beaucoup.

La pression de sa main sur la joue du faucheur se fit plus molle alors que sa tête dodelinait légèrement. L'hémorragie était sévère, alors Gabriel l'attrapa par les épaules et Jack se senti décoller du sol alors que son esprit dérivait doucement. Il rassembla les dernières bribes de lucidité qu'il lui restaient avant de murmurer :

« Gabe... Rentrons à la maison... »

Gabriel plissa les yeux sous cette dernière demande puis il hocha la tête.

« C'est d'accord... Je te ramène à la maison Jackie... »

Jack sourit doucement alors qu'il fermait les yeux, tout devenant noir, ne laissant que la sensation du corps glacé contre le sien.

La silhouette noire quitta doucement la ruelle, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée de fumée noire ainsi que deux plaques métalliques tombées sur le pavé froid. Le calme se fit alors qu'un dernier rayon de lune faisait briller l'inscription.

« Gabriel REYES

567-09-0121

ORH Positive »

* * *

 **Fin ! Bon et bah quatre pauvres pages Open Office pour torcher cette chose XD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé malgré tout ~**

 **Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'ont inspiré, entre les images, les animes, les musiques ou encore d'autres fictions !**

 **Je referai peut être du R76 sachant que j'adore vraiment ce ship et qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas assez de fics à leur sujet !**


End file.
